Puppy Love
by over-dramatic-05
Summary: There is a new boy in Mickenzie's school. he's quiet, cute... and goes by the name Mort Rainey... Finally Updated!
1. The first day

**A/N: hello all! I haven't written a _Secret Window _story as of yet. And I haven't read very many either... so please tell me if my idea isn't very original... anyways... here she goes...**

**Oh yeah... I don't own _Secret Window_... well I mean I do, I bought it for $10 at Blockbuster... but I don't like own the story or characters or anything, but in time... mwa ha ha! Lol.**

**On with the story!**

The boy stepped out of the car. His hair was cropped short and large glasses covered his face. He clutched his schoolbooks tightly to his chest. He couldn't believe he was here. A boy born and raised in Kentucky... now uprooted and moved to New York City. He bit his lower lip, straightened his posture and walked towards the large doors.

"Class... we have a new student with us, Morton, why don't you introduce yourself to the class..." the young teacher smiled at the scared boy. Morton. He always despised that name, he wished his parents would have given him a better name than Morton, but here he was, in a new school, in a big room with 25 pairs of eager eyes all on him.

"Well, umm, my name is Mort Rainey, I'm from Owensboro, Kentucky... and I like to read and write stories..." his drawl was soft. A few of his new classmates laughed at him. He smiled shyly, put his head down and walked quietly to his seat. _If all of New York is like this,_ he said to himself, _I don't think I'll survive._

Mort walked solemnly through the halls, visions of a new story filling his head. A mystery... one where a teacher and her class are missing and only the quiet new boy knows where they are... he smiled at this thought. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he bumped into someone. Their books were all over the hallway. He began picking them up, slowly. His hand brushed the stranger's. This hand was delicate. Feminine. Suddenly the young boy was nervous. He looked up and into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. A beautiful blonde smiled at him, "Mickenzie," she said, extending her hand.

"Mort" he replied, taking her petite hand into his own. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something more, but the tardy bell rang and she ran off, "nice to meet you" he shouted back at her shadow.

At the age of 15, Morton Rainey, was finally experiencing... love. And it scared him.

**All right, here's my short first chapter... hope you like it! I'll write more when the muses will me to... and feel free to leave me some suggestions.**


	2. The letter

A/N: the next installment is in... but I really don't like this title. Please seriously, if anyone can think of a better title.. I'm open to suggestions.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Still have no legal ties to Morton Rainey or any other aspects of _Secret Window_... but in time... **

**On with the show!**

"well Morton, how was your first day of school?" the short plump woman looked adoringly at her son. Her husband, the boy's father, had deserted them when Mort was still very young. And Myra Rainey worked two jobs to support their family. When she was offered the promotion and move to New York, she jumped at the chance. The people in Kentucky knew too much... they suspected things, bad things....

"It was ok, I guess." Mort said, pretending to be into his Geometry homework. In actuality, the boy had other things on his mind... Mickenzie for one. It was times like these he wished that his father would have stuck around. _You can't ask you mother for advice._ The voice in his head taunted. "I can't" he replied outloud.

"Can't what?" Myra asked. Smiling at her son.

"can't figure out the 3rd side of the triangle." Mort lied. He was a terrible liar. Always had been. It was so much easier for him to write. To submerge himself with the fantasy of literature...

That night, Mort sat down at his desk. His old typewriter smiled back at him. He had begun a story, but wasn't very pleased with it. He took the paper from the spool. He reread what he wrote:

_In the days that followed his move, Mike Greadley made no friends. He didn't need to. All he needed was his typewriter. But the big city would not allow him to be alone._

"This is terrible!" he said, ripping the page in two. He put a fresh piece of paper in and began composing, but this was not his typical story... it was a note for Mickenzie.

_Dear Mickenzie,_

_I know that we only met today, but when I first saw you, I saw something other than you. I saw your eyes, and into them. you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. This is not a line, it is the God's honest truth. I may be too young for anything serious, but I would like nothing more than to share a meal with you. I would like to take you out to dinner... if you will have me. I'm sorry that I could not ask you this in person, I am quite a fool with words... when spoken. I fancy myself a writer and it is much easier for me to write this than it would be for me to pick up a phone or look you in your sea deep eyes. _

_If you accept this invitation please meet me on the School's patio after school... around 3._

_I shall be waiting for you and I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Morton Rainey._

Mort carefully reread his letter. Though not completely satisfied, he had never written anything like this before. And was unexperienced in this style. With a sigh he slowly folded his note and put it delicately into an envelope. He wrote "Mickenzie" on it's front and stuck it into his Geometry book.

Mort wiped his sweaty palms off on his sweatpants and got into bed. Tomorrow would be the most important day of his life. Tomorrow would tell if he was "Don Juan" or "Donald Duck". He laughed to himself and shut his eyes. Dreaming of what tomorrow could bring.

**So that's this chapter. I hope that y'all liked it. I'm hoping that I can write longer chapters to come. And I am open to any and all suggestions... anything you might like to add to the plot, any characters... the title... etc.**


	3. A reply

A/N: and another chapter in the exciting life of young Morton Rainey... awwwwww... thank you to all of you who have reviewed!  
still searching for the perfect title... Mort says that the ending is the most important part, but I beg to differ... I think it's the title, and this one, this one sucks! Lol.

Oh, and I don't know what year this would be set in... the 70's? I'll probably keep it vague... but if anyone has any ideas...

And another thing... sometimes I don't write "the voice said" but the italics are his conscience...

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own Mort... but good news is! I think I do own his mother and that girl... mwahahaha! He'll be MINE!  
  
it starts......**

The morning was a blur. Mort took time to match his clothes. And to comb his hair (you see, he's quite prone to "bed head"). He gulped down his orange juice and smiled nervously as his mother drove him to school.

His legs bounced during class. He couldn't control himself. he wrote her name in his notebook "Mickenzie" "Mickenzie"... the bell rang...

"Hey Mort!" the girl's voice rang out. _She wants you..._ the voice in his head patronized.  
"Hey Mickenzie..." Mort shyly replied. He wiped his hands off on his brown corduroy pants. The girl looked down and smiled.

Mort, with a shaky hand, took the note out of his book and handed it to her.

"I wrote this for you. I want you to read it." Mort said, with a nervous smile.

"How Sweet Mort, thank you!" the girl replied. The bell rang and with one last smile she bounced down the hall. Mort bit his lip.

_That girl is... something. Why didn't you just ask her out yourself?_ The voice echoed... "I couldn't do that!" Mort answered back. Almost forgetting he was in a high school hallway.  
"couldn't do what?!" a male voice asked. Mort looked behind him. To see the biggest human he had ever seen. A tall muscular guy. He must have been 7 feet tall! His shoulders were wider than the hallway and covered by a letter jacket. His yellow teeth sneered down at Mort.   
"I'm waiting, FREAK! COULDN'T... DO... WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the person growled.

"Um... I couldn't... I couldn't... I couldn't... do that last math problem! It was a real doozy! Don't you hate that Pythagorean theorem?!" Mort rambled.  
The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. Muttering "Freak" to himself...

3:00 seemed to take forever to get there. When that last bell rang Mort thought he'd sing the "Hallelujah Chorus".

The boy ran to his locker and grabbed the books he needed. He ran to the patio, a blur of people all talking and laughing. He spun around.

_Where is she?! Why isn't she here yet?_

"She'll be here"  
_I don't see her.  
_"She's here. I know she's here."

"Mort?" Mickenzie lightly touched his slender shoulder. "Are you ok? Were you talking to someone?"  
"no... no I'm sorry... you're here? I mean... I was hoping that you would be... but wow, you're here!" The boy was so overtaken with emotion he grabbed Mickenzie in a tight hug.

"why wouldn't I have come? Hmmmm?" When she smiled, she smiled with her whole face. Mickenzie playfully laughed.  
"so you really want to go out for dinner?"  
"Of course I do, Mort. You need better confidence. You're a great guy!"

confidence. He didn't need confidence. All he needed was the prettiest girl he had ever seen by his side. he wanted to hold her hand... and never let it go. Never.

Well that's all for tonite, folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, complaints... titles. Just leave a review... and I'll get back to you! Promise...  
Mort's Date is next chapter... mwahahaha... I mean, awwwww....


	4. The date

**A/N: All right folks, here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for... Mort Rainey's first date (awww). This chapter will be longer (I promise) and you'll get to know our friend Mickenzie better... as well as Mort...  
thank you to all of you who reviewed! And thanks for any suggestions... still searching for that perfect title...  
disclaimer (I only keep doing this, b/c it makes me feel powerful): I do not own Morton Rainey, nor do I own the rights to _Secret Window_. I have my DVD... that's all.... For now.**

Mort couldn't help it. He was nervous, there's nothing wrong with that. But he couldn't act nervous... not in front of her. She was experienced... and tonight; so was he.

"So Mort, where are you taking me for dinner? I'm starved!" Mickenzie asked... she had this thing, she could invade his thoughts, go into his head.

"Um, well... I was thinking we could... well you could choose..." Mort stumbled out. He was embarrassed. "I mean, I'm new here, and I don't really know any of the good places to eat. Unless you count TV dinners at my house..."

"Mort, I understand. If you wanted to eat at your house... it would be fine with me." Mickenzie ran her hand through her sandy hair. She looked at Mort. _His eyes..._ she thought to herself _they're hiding secrets._

"We could go get pizza. I know it might not be fancy... but...."  
  
"That sounds great Mort"

The two teenagers walked in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Mort looked over at Mickenzie occasionally and gave a nervous smile.

Why don't you just grab her hand? You know you want to. And you want know if she wants you to... until you try.

Mort took his own advice. And very slowly reached for the girl's petite hand. He laced his fingers with hers. He noted her long fingernails, against his short stubby ones. And she was wearing a ring on her pointer finger, he hadn't noticed that before. Mort smiled. And for the first time in his life he knew what "Happiness" felt like.

They went to a nice little pizza place. Mickenzie ordered a Diet Pepsi... while Mort (though he regretted it later) drank several Mountain Dews. The bright yellow soda calmed his nerves and made his quirkiness more apparent.

"So, Mort, what kind of stories do you usually write?" Mickenzie said, between bites of her Pepperoni and onion pizza (was she trying to tell him something?)

"Well... usually." Mort said swallowing his own plain cheese pizza "I write suspense or thrillers or mystery... those sorts of stories."

"Well, I'd love to read one. If they're half as good as your letter, I bet you'll be famous someday!" Mickenzie exclaimed, her enthusiasm contagious.

"I'll get you one. Or maybe I'll write you your own story... if you like them so much..."

"I'd like that very much."

To onlookers, the couple looked cute. They looked like the younger sister of a head cheerleader out on a date with a dorky kid... who probably watched old Bela Lugusi movies on a Saturday night...

To onlookers, they looked normal.

Mort didn't know what to do after dinner. Does he take her to a movie? Or take her home? Do they go for a walk in the park? He was so inexperienced... but he had to show initiative. Confidence! He wasn't Morton Rainey: shy new kid from Kentucky! He was Mort Rainey: big city mystery writer... out on a real date with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen...

He gently grasped Mickenzie's hand as they walked out of the restaurant. She smiled shyly. _Her hand is soft._ The voice inside of Mort yelled.

"Your hands feel nice. Like a baby..." Mort said, hoping to silence the voice.

Mickenzie giggled and the voice yelled, _you IDIOT! "Like a baby"? Are you saying that her gentle hands feel like a baby's? How many hands have you held?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?! You're hopeless!_

"I AM NOT!" Mort yelled at the voice, startling Mickenzie. She stopped walking and stared at her date.

"Aren't what?" she asked, a worried look on her face. Was this guy a clown? Or a loon?

"I'm not ready to go home yet. There was a sign. It said 'if you were here... you'd be home.' I mean it said, ' if you LIVED here, you'd be home... nice night isn't it?"

Mickenzie laughed again. She didn't know what it was, but Mort made her laugh. He was funny and she still wasn't sure if he meant to be.

Soon the young couple found themselves at Mickenzie's door. The night had whizzed by. Mickenzie leaned in and gave Mort a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek.

"I had a really nice time tonight Mort, thank you."

"I did too, Mickenzie." Shy Mort leaned in. he gently put his mouth to hers and kissed her soft lips.

His first kiss was with an angel.

He pulled back and smiled.

"We will have to do this again, next week."

"We will. I will see you tomorrow. In the hallway.... Till then."

Mickenzie blew Mort a kiss as he walked towards the sidewalk. She was falling hard for Mort Rainey... she just hoped that her heart would not be broken.

**Alright, this chapter, was a bit longer... and I think I'll be updating our rating.... That kiss was a little steamy... lol. Oh and her pizza choice?!?! And he still kissed her... poor Mort; I bet he'll need some Doritos after that one. Notice it didn't mention how sweet she tasted, b/c she tasted like Pepperoni and Onion... silly girl.**

**Alright, but that might be the update for a while... seeing as school is beginning... and I won't have much free time, but if I remember I'll write during class (what else can I do?!?!)**

**Keep Reviewing! I love those suggestions!!!!! **


	5. Mort's room

A/N: All right y'all. I promised a chapter. I don't know if this is rushed or not... maybe it is. But I would like to get this plot rollin'... so yeah. I don't own Mort. I do own the other two M names, though... Mickenzie and Myra. I like Ms! Not really... I dunno.  
And it begins...

News about Mort and Mickenzie spread quickly around the school. Neither could enter a classroom or bathroom without hushed whispers or giggles. It didn't bother them, though. Mickenzie was used to being the center of attention, the focal point of school gossip. And Mort caused controversy... wherever he went.

After they had been dating for a month or so, Mort asked Mickenzie to "go steady"... even he was surprised at his actions. She agreed, but on one condition: he changed nothing about himself. Mickenzie was afraid that he would try to mold himself to fit in with the "popular" crowd. Something she had done way back in 2nd grade.

The odd couple always drew stares in the hall, but quite honestly, they didn't care. Mort was happy. And the voices had subsided... for now.

"Mort..." Mickenzie whined one sunny December morning, "why don't we ever go to your house?" she tugged on his arm and made puppy dog eyes (something that not even Mort Rainey could resist).

"Well... um... you never said you wanted to before now..." he replied, his brow getting sweaty.

"So we can go then?! I can meet your mother, and eat dinner with you? And see your room and read your stories? You said that you would let me read one of your stories... but we've been together for 3 months now... and all I get to read are your notes! I wanna read one of your stories.... Please?" the puppy dog eyes again...

"Yeah, Mick, we can do that. We can eat dinner with my mother, and read my stories in my room. Just like I promised you."

_You shouldn't do that... you've seen your room... she'll get freaked and run! _The voice cackled. For the first time in over a month, it was back... and that could never be good.

As Mort carefully put his key in the lock, Mickenzie "oohed" and "ahed" over everything. "That's such a cute little garden!" "Awww... you have a mail slot in your door!"

Mort just smiled. He was happy that she didn't see what he saw; a run down, low-income house... with a hole where the mail slot should be and weeds in the front.

He took her inside and gave her a quick tour. Bathroom. Kitchen. Den. Dining room. "the bedrooms are upstairs" he said pointing to the narrow stairs leading from the foyer to the the second floor.

Mickenzie looked at Mort. It was a look he'd never seen in her before. It wasn't puppy dog eyes, that's for sure. She smiled slyly. "aren't you going to show me those?"

Mort gulped. Was she coming on to him? _You are going to blow this buddy! And I dare you to say something stupid... c'mon, I dare you... wimp! You can't do it! You're such a wimp. She's going to leave you, and tell everyone what a wimp you are! _

"I am NOT!" Mort said through gritted teeth. He turned to a startled Mickenzie and smiled "of course, I'll show you my room."

With that the couple went upstairs, hand and hand... to see what Mort Rainey's room looked like.

The room was not that of a typical teenage boy. No sports trophies were on the shelf and no pinups adorned the walls. It was simply a bed (completely made, but it had been slept on); and a dresser. His closet was practically bare. The center of his room was his desk. Where his typewriter sat surrounded by papers. A legal pad was on the floor beside the desk and the garbage can was overflowing with crumpled papers. Mickenzie seemed generally pleased with Mort's room.

"It's really cute..." she cooed "Just like you..." Mickenzie sat down on Mort's twin bed. And patted for him to sit next to her. Mort stood frozen. He was completely unexperienced at anything she might want to do there... completely... he smiled at her. _You better do something... you'll make a fool of yourself either way..._ the voice pounded in his head...

"Morton!" Myra called from downstairs. "What did you want for dinner?!"

Mort sighed with relief and shrugged at Mickenzie. He excused himself and went downstairs to tell his mother what he wanted for dinner. And to tell her about "the guest".

So that's all for this chapter. They'll eat dinner next chapter... and Myra will tell us the truth about Mickenzie.... Mwahahahaha!

**Keep reading everyone!**


	6. Friday Surprise

**Hello all! It's been quite a while since I've updated. And this update might be a bit short... it's about 2 ½ pages (front and back) written out... so it seems long, but it might not be so.**

**So anyways, this chapter should be good... at least I'm proud of it... we see some beginnings of Mort's writing and whatnot... **

**And I don't own Mort... or anything that sounds vaguely familiar from the movie. I think y'all know that by now. **

Mickenzie could smell the dinner Mrs. Rainey was making from upstairs: Meatloaf and potatoes and... CORN! It made her mouth water.

She was sitting on Mort's bed just watching him. Mort was rummaging through papers looking for a story. Every once in a while he would mumble "too much too soon"

_Too much too soon?_ Mickenzie thought, _what could he be hiding? It's just a story!!!!!!!_

"Found it!" Mort cried out triumphantly. He handed the yellowed manuscript to Mickenzie, "Friday Surprise" she read out loud smiling. Mort told her to read and he was going to go ask his mother how much longer until dinner would be ready. Mickenzie read:

"_The school cafeteria served 'unfood' to call it food would be a crime. Todd Downey knew exactly what to do. He'd dump the lunchlady in a vat of her own "Friday Surprise"..._

"Hey Mick!" Mort called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

Mickenzie was almost relieved. Even though she knew it was only a story... how could he write about _killing_ somebody?!?! She put the story down and bounced down the stairs...

"Mickenzie... that's an unusual name..." Myra commented staring at the pretty blonde girl her son had brought home.

"it was my grandmother's maiden name." Mickenzie explained smiling.

Myra didn't like it. The girl was too pretty. Too cheerful. Why would she like Mort? It's not that Mort wasn't handsome, he was a very good looking young man...but Mort was different. The opposite from the plastic smiled Barbie doll he'd brought home. Mort was real!

Myra tried to keep an optimistic smile on for her son, but every cheerful word the girl said made her skin crawl.

"My older sister is the head cheerleader, my brother was the star quarterback, but I'm not very athletic at all. I'm more... artistic. I've done choir and theatre (but I didn't like theatre too much). I write for the newspaper..."

Mickenzie really didn't want to ramble, but she was nervous. The small domineering woman had her mouth wrinkled into a scowl. Mort could feel the tension. He had to do something...

"I'm writing a new story!"

all eyes on him.

"it's about this boy who doesn't know real love. When he thinks he's found "the one" he freaks out... but then she goes missing. Everyone thinks he had something to do with it, but he's determined to tell everyone that he's innocent..." Mort blushed, he could tell that they were thinking he was crazy...

"it's a work in progress..." he stammered.

"Sounds interesting" Myra said. She always admired her son's fantastic imagination. It amazed her that such a quiet boy could concoct such inventive stories.

The rest of dinner went quickly. While Mort was walking Mickenzie home Myra vented her frustrations.

"That girl is USING Morton! She's trying to be 'well rounded' trying to be voted "Student Body President"!!! she doesn't like him at all! She's a bad egg! A SLUT!!!!!!!! I must tell Morton, but I can't break his heart. It's just puppy love, though, how long can it last?" Myra finished her rant (thank God) before Mort returned home.

Mort continued writing his story, but he was having trouble with the ending. He stayed locked up in his room and didn't come out. He distanced himself from Mickenzie. The voices had been getting stronger... all he would eat was corn... it inspired him.

_Mort... Your using the same name again...._ The voice cackled. "Todd Downey" had always been his name of choice. Always a different character, but the same name. He knew that he'd have to change it when it was published, but for now, it was perfect.

Mort's dream awoke him one night, stricken with inspiration he wrote and wrote. "Perfect!" he said, smiling, his drawl stronger than ever. All he had to do now was test it. To be sure that his story would work.

When Mort was working on his story, he didn't spend as much time with Mickenzie. And though they saw each other in the hall at school and he walked her home... she missed spending time with him. She figured that if he needed this in order to be "creative" then she'd give it to him. With Mort away, though, she heard a lot of stories... stories about why Mort suddenly came to live here. She didn't believe most... except one. It sounded vaguely familiar... like something she had read once...

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! So we all have our "Todd Downey"'s don't we? I know mine... "Mickenzie" oooooooo! A bit of trivia for y'all! Mwahaha! So yeah... that's this chapter... I'm really sorry that it's so short... I just wanted to get it up now because I feel bad that I haven't updated in so long! So hope y'all like it! And FEEDBACK! I Heart Reveiws! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like... tell me if you think another title would be better... I'm working it in... but it still doesn't strike me... I dunno. That's it! Hope y'all liked it! I'll update more soon! Definetly before.... Halloween? I dunno... I will get it up! Till then!**


	7. I love you

A/N: hello all! It's been quite a while since I last updated, but my show is over now and I'm devoting my week of freedom to writing! Yay!  
thanks to everyone who reviewed... and kept me in line about updating.

**Anywho. I don't own Mort, I own the book, the movie... the haircut, but not him. And I don't own Todd Downey... but does anyone? So I do own whoever isn't in the book, the movie... or you don't recognize.**

**And away we go!!!!!!!!**

Mort had given Mickenzie the only copy he had of his story. She was honored that he trusted her so much, but this story creeped her out. Maybe because it was real. Too real.  
"_Todd Downey knew that love would never come if he didn't let it. So he decided in that moment she would be his..._"

Was this "girl" supposed to be her? Was "Todd Downey" Mort? And what about "Friday Surprise"? _What about it?_ She asked herself _He has a big and overactive imagination! Isn't that why you like him?  
_but the question still haunted Mickenzie, "What about Friday Surprise?"

Mort never talked about his old school. He never mentioned old friends, teachers... and Mrs. Rainey wasn't any help. She hated Mickenzie and Mickenzie knew this.

But her parents wanted to know more, to know everything. The night they went over to talk to Mrs. Rainey, they returned convinced that she was hiding something...  
"I think you're being paranoid, mom" Mickenzie said, trying her best to act surprised, but Mickenzie believed this too. That the Raineys were hiding something, something that had happened in Kentucky.

She decided to use her connections at the Newspaper to research on her own. She pulled out the scrapbooks of old papers and began to search.

It was after 2 hours that she finally found something a small AP article in the New York Times, about Kentucky.

Lunch Lady Drowns Self  
**Owensboro, KY**_ The death of a woman in Kentucky has been ruled a suicide. 57-year-old Bertha Willsonn was found Friday head first in a pot in Owensboro High School's cafeteria. Principal Pam Potter says, "It just isn't like Bertha...to drown...her problems, if she had any she could have come to me..." Students were given the day off to mourn what some called their "best friend" AP  
_

Mickenzie rubbed her eyes in disbelief; "Friday Surprise" it wasn't just a story, but maybe Mort didn't have anything to do with it. I mean, he could have read the same article...but the quick move...the quietness, it was all making sense"

"I'm calling it quits tonight!" Mickenzie said out loud closing the book.

Mort was relatively happy today. He had already decided he was going to tell Mickenzie he loved her. He was actually going to say it too, not just write a note. If only those guys back home could see "Murmuring Morton" now: A big city kid dating an Uptown girl. He was going to get contacts and was letting his hair grow long...he was cool now.  
"AaaaY!!" he said into the mirror.  
_Only a Dork needs to imitate cool to feel it._  
"That's not true!"  
_Is it? Seems to me, like you're a liar...  
_"I haven't lied! I don't lie!!!!!!"  
Mort threw a stapler at the mocking image.

Ring...ring...ring...phone.

Mort still shaking picked the phone up.  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver, trying his best to steady his voice.

"Mort? It's Mickenzie, listen...I'm sorry this is such short notice, but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight..."  
Mort was silent on the other end. He'd been preparing and...

"Mort? Are you there?"  
"Yeah, no that's um... that's fine, maybe...why?"  
"My parents told my grandmother we'd visit her tonight. I'm sorry Mort, really I am. They made the plans a few weeks ago..."  
Mickenzie never paused. She was either telling the truth or a well rehearsed lie. Either way it made Mort's temples ache and forehead grow hot.  
"So um... I'll talk to you later?" Mickenzie attempted to sound cheery  
"yeah, I'll call you tomorrow..."

"Bye." Mickenzie said hanging the phone up gently.  
"I love you." Mort whispered to the dial tone.

"Morton!" Myra called from downstairs. "You have a letter here!"  
Mort met his mother at the bottom of the stairs and took his letter to his room. It hadn't been sent through the postal service. There wasn't any address or stamp. Only his name, "Mort" written neatly in the center of the envelope. He recognized the handwriting: Mickenzie's  
  
"_Dear Mort,  
You have no idea how many times I've written and rewritten this letter. It's a difficult one to write.  
you have made me very very happy for the past couple of months, and I will never forget all of the wonderful times we shared. I'm afraid; however, that I'm not what you're looking for.  
I would very much like to remain friends; I do not intend to cut off all ties! I simply think that us as "boyfriend/girlfriend" just isn't working out. Please don't be mad!_

_I will always remember us.  
Forever,  
Mickenzie"  
_

Mort put the letter down. He could no longer read through the blurring tears that steamed up his glasses. He'd been dumped. He loved her! He gave her everything he could. Now she was dumping him, probably for some football player.  
Mort didn't need to hear it! He could read. He was a writer for Christ's sake! He knew how to tell fact from fiction. And now he'd simply continue with the story. They'd be friends...forever...  
  
**So that's all for now, kids. Hopefully I'll get to write more of this and I'll get it up soon.   
REVIEWS ARE MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!! If you get impatient... find a way to keep bugging me and I'll get a new chapter up!  
the real twist is coming up. I'm sure of that! Also, look for some of the book characters to make appearances... hmmmmmm interesting....**

**That's all she wrote.**


	8. We are through!

A/N: Hey All! Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this! But I'm back! With a relatively short chapter… not on purpose, mind you…

**Anywho…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mort Rainey! **

**And on with the story…**

Word spread like wild fire: Mickenzie and Mort were through!

Girls and guys alike crowded around Mickenzie to offer condolences or dates for Friday night.

Mort walked alone. His face was red and puffy, like he'd been crying. His eyes, were focused. He'd never been so clear in his entire life.

As Mort walked through the crowd to Mickenzie, he smiled, almost evilly.

"Hey Mick! What's new?"

_"Nothing's wrong…"_

"Hey, Mort… listen…"

"Did you have fun at your Grandmother's?"

_"She can see through this…"_

"Mort, maybe we should talk…"

Mickenzie gently grabbed Mort's arm and pulled him into an alcove.

"Mort, did you get my note?"

_"Note… You read a note… I SAW the note!"_

"Uh, did you send one?"

"Mort, I don't mean to sound rude, but we're over. I'd like to be friends…"

The voices in Mort's head shouted at him, drowning at all other sounds.

"I love you."

"Mort! WE ARE THROUGH!!!!"

Mickenzie spun sharp on her heel, leaving Mort to call after her, "I love you! I'll call you tonight!"

And he did. Mort called her every night and attempted to walk with her in the hall. He'd set up dates…nothing was wrong. But something was wrong.

Mort's room was no longer a typical boy's room. It was a shrine to Mickenzie. Pictures covered the wall. Their initials were carved into bedposts, dressers, and desks.

Mrs. Rainey smiled at her son's devotion, she remembered a time when she was like him… in "puppy love".

"Hey, Mick, didn't you and DORK Rainey break up?" Dustin Redback, the star quarterback, put his muscled arm around Mickenzie's slim waist. They'd been dating casually for a few weeks, but Dustin wouldn't commit because of Mort. Because wherever they went, Mort was there. Mort would walk Mickenzie to class and attempt to kiss her goodbye.

"We ARE through! I try to tell him, I try to avoid him. He doesn't understand!"

Mickenzie was almost in tears. Dustin put his arm around her and smoothed her soft hair.

"Dustin, I'm scared… it's like he's…he's… ob… ob…obs….obsess… obsessed!!"

Mickenzie continued to sob, her tears soaking Dustin's shoulder. Dustin smiled a comforting smile and told her "everything would be all right".

In his head, he was evolving a plan. One that would erase Mort Rainey from Mickenzie's life… forever.

And that's all she wrote. Sorry it's so short! That was the best place to stop. I'll try to update really soon!

**Reviews are my favorite! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Let's All go to the Movies!

**A/N: As promised… a quick update! And I have the next chapter written as well… so expect chap. 10 to be up fairly soon…**

**And yes, I upped the rating… Dustin's a bit of a potty mouth…. Tsk tsk tsk.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mort.**

**On with the show.**

Mort Rainey sat in the last row of the movie theatre. Mickenzie was near the middle, Dustin Redback had his arm protectively around her. Mort had followed them from the pizza place… _their_ pizza place.

As the film ended, Mort watched closely. Dustin leaned in for a kiss and Mickenzie happily obliged. Mort watched, his ears fuming, his hands clenched in tight fists. The kiss lasted the entirety of the credits, as Mickenzie and Dustin got up and Mort slowly rose, the quarterback's eyes darted sharply toward Mort, "You!" he said pointing his sausage like finger at Mort. The boy froze. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Aren't you in my writing class?"

Dustin whispered something to Mickenzie and charged up to Mort.

"Yeah you wrote that um, football story."  
"I ought to ring your neck!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Leave us alone!"

Dustin was inches from Mort's face now. So close Mort could smell Mickenzie's perfume lingering on his shirt. Mickenzie's perfume.

"Why don't you leave US alone!"

Dustin's eyes grew wide and his ears turned red.

"She…dumped…you…MICKENZIE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER THE FU—"

"No She didn't."

Dustin swung. Making contact with Mort's glasses, shattering their plastic frames. The sharp shards of glass and plastic pierced through Dustin's calloused fist, he didn't even flinch.

"Have you had enough DORK?"

_"Yes…"_

"NO! That hurt _you_ more than it hurt _me_… LOSER!"

Dustin's eyes bulged from his head and he stepped closer to Mort, his 6'5" frame towing over Mort's 5'9" frame. His warm breath fogging Mort's vision.

Two large body guards rushed in, a hysterical Mickenzie following them. They wrapped strong arms around Dustin and dragged him off. Mort stood. Grinning…..evilly.

_"And now… my precious… we shall continue…."_ The voice in Mort's head began taunting.

Mickenzie was close to Mort. Her arms around him. Her fingers touching his bruising eye.

"I'm so sorry Mort…I didn't think…I mean…I thought he was going to talk to you…_scare_ you…I mean…" Mickenzie began sobbing, "I'm so sorry…"

"Ssssh… don't cry," Mort soothed, his ink stained hands running through Mickenzie's hair, "He'll never bother us again, it's all right, baby, Mort's here… and he loves you…"

The next few days went like a blur for Mickenzie. She was ping ponged from Mort to Dustin. Dustin would comfort her… Mort would attempt to look like he loved her. It was scary. Mort would be touchy feely and mushy… Mickenzie would try and get him off, try to tell him they were over.

That Friday was Valentine's Day. Mort planned a romantic day for Mickenzie. He left a single red rose in her locker and gifts in various classes. At the end of the day, Mort had a bigger surprise. One that would prove to Mickenzie once and for all that he was her one true love.

**Dun Dun Dun! Tune in Next time to find out what Mort has planned for his beloved on Valentine's Day… maybe the chapter will even be up BY Valentine's Day… ooohhh… sneaky…  
(don't you like how the voice in Mort's head is kinda like Gollum… that might be freakier than the fact he HAS a voice in his head… lol.)**

**REVIEWS MORE WRITING!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Valentine's Surprise

**A/N: Well here it is. Chapter 10. After all of the begging and pleading… I'm hurrying with this update… can't say much for Chapter 11… but here's #10.  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Hope this satisfies your intense hunger for… Puppy Love….  
disclaimer: After 10 chapters and 6 months… I finally own Mort Rainey. No longer is he the property of Stephen King… HAHAHAHA seriously… I do not own him.**

**It starts…**

"Happy Vday, Babe!" Dustin said, slinging his arm around Mickenzie. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled, "Do I have plans for _you_!"

"Like what!" She said, her eyes wide, a smile creeping across her face. She opened her locker and grabbed her spiral, without taking her focus off Dustin for a moment. Her slim fingers wrapped themselves around not her spiral, but, "Ow… that…Dustin… did you…. That's so sweet!" She pulled the rose out and opened the card.  
Dustin stood with a ridiculous grin on his face.

_"Eyes like diamonds_

_Smile like a star_

_I love you Mickenzie_

_Just the Way you are_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I love you!_

_Mort"_

Mickenzie dropped the rose and it's card. The red petals tearing under feet. Dustin bent and picked the card up reading it, his smushed chiseled face went from comfort to rage.

"I told that asshole to leave us the fuck alone!"

Armed with the note, he stalked up to Mort. The boy was at his locker, skinny arms overflowing with books and papers.

"Hey DORK!" Dustin knocked the stack out of Mort's quivering arms, Mort smiled and scrambled to gather the loose papers. Dustin put his size 11 sneaker on one, causing Mort to stand up. His eyes were steady and unafraid.  
"I'm afraid your messin' with the wrong boy, Mr. Redback,"

"What's with the deep south act, loser?

"This ain't no act, pilgrim."

"Pilgrim? Who the hell do you think you are, John Wayne!"

Mort smiled and grabbed his books and walked bravely down the hall.

Mickenzie gathered small gifts over the day. teddy bears, flowers, chocolates, each one accompanied with a poem, story, or simple, "I Love you!". It made Mickenzie sick. She and _Dustin_ were together. She and _Mort_ were history. With Dustin, Mickenzie had the potential to be popular. She could do anything, but as long as Mort continued following her, following like a lost puppy, she was nobody.

Mickenzie sat still in the front seat of Dustin's Malibu Convertible, her hands were folded over her short skirt, nervously picking at the fabric. Dustin wasn't there, he hadn't come yet.

"It's nice to see you again, Pilgrim."

"You won't do anything, MORT…"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, pilgrim, Mort ain't, he ain't never was…"

"well, then who the hell are you!"

"My my… don't we have a potty mouth…"

"God, you're insane, a goddamned lunatic!"

"Maybe I oughta plug up that potty mouth…"

He shoved one of Dustin's sweat socks into mouth, down his throat and sealed it with duct tape. The jock struggled.

"You oughta just leave Mickenzie alone, pilgrim. If you'd a just left her and Mr. Rainey be… well I wouldn't haveta do this…but seein' as you can't keep outta their lives well…"

Mickenzie looked at her watch. It wasn't like Dustin to be so late. She grabbed her purse, opened the car door and walked, enraged (and worried) back into the school. She asked a few of Dustin's teammates if they'd seen him, with each jock, she got another "No… sorry… hott stuff…"

The school was eerily quiet, it being Friday, the teachers had all gone home and the jocks were all on their way out.

"I feel like Michael Myers in going to jump out at me any minute…" Mickenzie said out loud with a nervous laugh. She could feel eyes on her.

"Dustin!" She cried breaking into a quick walk. "Babe! This isn't funny anymore! This is _not_ a Valentine's Day surprise!"

"Micky…"

"Dustin!"

"Mick, run…hurry…he's insane…"

"Dustin, where are you!"

"Just run!"

Mickenzie ran full speed toward the voice. Running smack into… Mort.

"Mort! I'm sorry! Have you seen Dustin? I think he's playing some sort of cruel joke…"  
"I ain't seen no Dustin, little lady…"

"Mort, your drawl, it's stronger… are you playing some sort of part?"

"I ain't playin' nothin'… and I believe you have me mixed up with this Mort character…"

"You are Mort! Why are you acting like this!"

"My name ain't Mort. I'm Todd. Todd Downey, ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"You're Mort Rainey! Todd Downey… is your character! In the stories!"

"I'm afraid you dun put yourself in a bad situation, little lady…and now…maybe we'll go find that little boyfriend of yours…"

Mort led Mickenzie to the back of the school…a room she'd never seen, but heard a lot about: The Prop room.

**And that's all she wrote.  
I'm sure anyone who has ever been in a prop room knows how creepy they are! And you can imagine the sort of danger Mickenzie is in… or will be in.**

**The more reviews… the quicker I'll update!  
Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. The Prop Room

A/N: Well Hello! I haven't updated in a while. But I've had the story all along. You see, I lost the notebook, found the notebook, lost the notebook, and finally found the notebook. I'm really sorry that I didn't update it sooner. And I left off at quite a cliffhanger. Sorry.  
and as you know, I don't own Mort, I don't own Todd Downey, I own what you aren't familiar with.

**Lets Begin now.**

The room looked like an attic. There were no walkways, chairs, mirrors and trees packed like sardines into it. Mickenzie grabbed Mort's hand so she wouldn't get lost in this maze.

"I've never been here before…" Mickenzie said looking up at the lard wood beams that held up the ceiling. "How'd you know about it? I mean, it's sorts of the drama departments little secret and…" Mort put his forefinger to his lips and silenced Mickenzie.

Truth was, Mort researched. He stayed after school looking for the perfect place.

He led Mickenzie to the very back of the room, and down the three stairs into the "costume room". There sat Dustin bound, gagged, and wearing a wedding dress. His once broad frame now looking somewhat small, scrawny. He didn't struggle. He just sat still, eyes darting, never meeting Mickenzie's.

"Dustin…" Mickenzie rushed to him and buried her head in the ruffled skirt of his lap. "I'm so sorry…." She sobbed. Knowing that everything was her fault…if he were to… if anything were to happed to him, Mickenzie could never forgive herself.

"This the boy you was lookin' for, little lady?"

"Let him go!" she cried clinging to Mort's leg.

" I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't take my orders from you…"

"Mort please! Leave him alone! He didn't do _any_thing! Do what you want to me, but please just let Dustin go!"

Mort stared at the girl; she'd given him permission to do what he wanted. Todd Downey would take advantage of this; he had no feelings, no conscience. Mort Rainey valued Mickenzie and didn't want her to hurt.

"Stop now! Leave her alone! Just let Dustin and Mickenzie go!"

_"I'm afraid, Mr. Rainey that I can't let you do that…"_

"Let me! I'm asking you to leave them alone!"

"_So they can be sinful! So they can continue to fall…"_

"Stop!"

"_In love"_

"Stop!"

_"Right…"_

"Please!"

_"Under"_

"Shut up!"

"_Your_"

"I warned you!"

"_Nose"_

Mort grabbed a chair and bashed Dustin's head. The quarterback began to struggle; Mort hit him again this time with an umbrella. The struggling stopped.

"Now we can continue our love. Forever…"

Sorry that this is so short. I mean… I have the next chapter written, but I want you all to beg for it! mwahahaha!

**Oh yeah, and I don't own that prop room, it's the property of the WVHS Theatre Dept. yee haw.**

**Anywho, if you beg me… I'll update soon!**


End file.
